


В темнице сырой

by veter_v_osoke



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Humor, Canon Compliant, Complicated Relationships, Drama, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, non-con undertones, off screen character deaths
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Даг Эйфель в плену болезни пытается не терять оптимизма. Получается так себе. Альтернативный финал первого сезона.
Relationships: Doug Eiffel & Alexander Hilbert, Doug Eiffel/Alexander Hilbert
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	В темнице сырой

Эйфель разорвал пленку на губах и сказал, глядя вверх, конкретно на решеточку вентиляционной шахты в потолке:

– Ты знаешь, обычно я не против наручников, но не сейчас.

Он потянул на себя правую руку, браслеты звякнули где-то над головой. Это была не самая удобная поза для лежания, но он снова мог иронизировать. Как быстро. Перестаешь чувствовать шею – начинаешь чувствовать шутки. Он повернулся на бок и лег щекой на жесткую приблуду, которую в местных условиях, наверное, нужно было считать подушкой.

– Док, ты не думаешь, что когда мне станет скучно, я начну чудить?

Медотсек не был огромным. Она был обычным: койка, реактивы, адские машины из ада. И всё такое серенькое, холодное и в беспорядке. 

Ему не ответили. 

– Я знаю, что ты не оглох, потому что каждый раз, когда я говорю про Мазер Раша, ты морщишься. Вот смотри: Красная угроза. Нет, стой, это слишком просто. Водка, водка, балалайка, камрад.

Он сделал паузу. 

– Что-то я сегодня не в ударе. А, да, – Эйфель издевательски покивал, – это возможно, потому что я всё еще пытаюсь проснуться от кошмара, в котором один из членов моей команды оказался социопатом и держит меня в заложниках. А нет, подождите, какие заложники, если у нас тут проводятся эксперименты на людях, запрещенные Женевской конвенцией…

– Тихо, офицер Эйфель. 

– Ты понимаешь, Док, что одним своим существованием подтверждаешь кучу стереотипов о русских? Ты – набор клише, Док. У тебя дурацкий акцент, ты психопат, ты… – Эйфель не договорил. Он повел плечом и буркнул: – Психованный психопат. 

– Психопат уже было, – Док даже не повернул к нему голову. О, наверное, это у него важные вычисления, например, как долго офицер связи – или, предположим, бывший офицер связи – еще будет с нами.  
– Ладно, хорошо. Я дам Стокгольмскому синдрому взять себя за горло. Как тебе погода, Док? Как сам? Не хочешь рассказать что-нибудь старине Дагу? Может, в детстве ты топил котят? А знаешь, почему ты не можешь заставить меня молчать, Док? Потому что, цитирую, – он прочистил горло, и сказал, издевательски передразнивая чужой акцент: – Снотворное нарушит ход эксперимента, Эйфель!

Акцент был совершенно идиотский. Не бывает таких акцентов. Так только злодеи из фильмов про Бонда и разговаривают. Гилберту нужен был монокль. 

– Ты не собираешься смотреть, как я сплю, да?

– Эйфель…

– О, а это объяснило бы белую кожу! Но не плохой акцент, вампир с плохим славянским акцентом – это из другого фильма.

– Знаете, каким способом можно заткнуть вам рот, и он будет проще и легче, чем вколоть вам снотворное?  
Буквально заткнуть вам рот, Эйфель. У меня полно тряпок. Одну я вам выделю. 

– Нам нечего терять, кроме наших оков, Док, – он демонстративно позвенел браслетами. – Как много людей ты пристегивал к кровати, док? – Эйфель замахал свободной рукой. – Ты такое со многими до меня делал, или я первый, особенный мальчик?

Гилберт сложил руки на груди. Пятно света от приборной панели легло ему на халат. 

– Я могу вколоть вам снотворное. 

Эйфель хрюкнул, а потом вытер лицо плечом:

– Можешь, но не будешь, потому что это нарушит чистоту эксперимента. Черт, моя шея меня убивает, – сказал Эйфель, потирая свободное запястье о бедро. 

– Ваша шея вас не убьет, Эйфель.

– Ага, – сказал Эйфель саркастично, – ты убьешь.

Гилберт долго не отвечал. 

– Это позволит сделать мир лучше.

Эйфель сначала фыркнул, а потом рассмеялся, так искренне, что Гилберт поднял на него глаза. 

***  
Первое время (самое первое) они только тем и занимались, что кричали друг на друга, Эйфель – прикованный к лабораторной койке, Док – со свободными руками. 

Он бы с радостью очнулся в другой любой другой реальности, но не в этой – где Геру дезактивировали, а Минковски…

– Что ты сделал? – спросил он тогда шепотом у Гилберта. Когда затекшие запястья еще были вот этой новой внезапной штукой, а голова пыталась справиться с новостями. 

– Устранил помеху. 

Эйфель медленно кивнул. 

– Не думайте так громко, офицер Эйфель, я слышу, как ваша истерика приближается.

– Две помехи, да? – он хотел демонстративно считать на пальцах, но забыл, что руки в наручниках. Где Док нашел эти наручники, и почему он сам ничего не может вспомнить, как будто пил и вырубился? – Сначала Геру, потом…

Зачем ему это делать? Зачем кому-то вообще это делать? 

– Зачем? 

– Я вам уже ответил. 

– Гера! 

Гилберт сложил руки на груди и выдохнул. 

– Я вам уже сказал…

– Гера!

– Может, вы прекратите? 

– Гера, детка!

– Материнская программа, – Эйфель дернул головой в его сторону. Гилберт стоял, задрав к потолку подбородок, как будто ждал реакции.

– Да, доктор Гилберт. – И реакция последовала. Голос был знакомым, но как будто с него сточили все, что делали его человеческим голосом. 

Эйфель осекся. Спросил тоненьким голосом:

– Гера? 

Ему не ответили. 

– Вот, – сказал Гилберт. 

– Что это? 

– Утка.

– Серьезно? – Эйфель рассмеялся, чувствуя, что сейчас не сдержится. 

– Абсолютно. 

– Хотя бы одну руку ты мне освободишь, доктор Роботник? – язык абсолютно онемел. Возможно, если он закроет глаза, он сможет проснуться в другой реальности. 

Док смотрел на него холодно:

– Все-таки придется медикаментозно нарушить чистоту эксперимента. 

– Зачем? 

– Чтобы вас вырубить на время. 

– Как же мне жаль, – ответил Эйфель, надеясь, что это прозвучало насколько саркастично, насколько возможно. 

***  
– Ты уверен, Док, что у меня от этой «зубной пасты» – Эйфель пальцами свободной руки изобразил кавычки, потом опять всунул пальцы в рот и продолжил тереть зубы вонючей субстанцией. – Не выпадут оставшиеся зубы?

– Посмотрим. 

Они не разговаривали трое суток. «Тебе обязательно постоянно тут быть?» – «Это медотсек» – «Не вижу связи». 

Гера не отвечала. Он пытался – когда Гилберт был в медотсеке, и когда Эйфель с криками вынуждал дать ему возможность побыть одному. 

Она просто не отвечала. Он сидел, прижавшись спиной к переборке и поджав под себя ноги, и отчасти боялся, что она молчит, потому что он зовет слишком тихо. 

Потом однажды Док, сидя тут же, рядом, на вытертом и потрескавшемся стуле, пробормотал что-то вроде «она могла бы ответственнее относиться к отчетности» – и это точно было в сторону Минковски – и Эйфель понял, что говорит в ответ:

– Ты можешь не вести себя как мудак?

Гилберт, поморщившись, ответил:

– Она вам никогда не нравилась, Эйфель, так что прекратите. 

– Знаешь, Док, ты мне тоже никогда не нравился. Но ты живой и здесь, а она… не живая и не здесь. 

Он не хотел думать о мертвой Минковски. Мозг тут же подбрасывал картинки разной степени графичности – временами казалось, что он почти может вспомнить, как все произошло на самом деле. Он просто хотел, чтобы всего этого никогда не происходило. 

– Вы бы предпочли, чтобы было наоборот. Я там – она здесь. 

Какая хорошая идея, – думал Эйфель, плечом привалившись к переборке. Он мигрировал по койке, пытаясь найти комфортную позу для сидения, но все всегда упиралось в неудобно зафиксированное запястье. 

– Даже не знаю, – он дернул руку на себя, как смог, и изобразил ладонями чаши воображаемых весов, – компания вечно всем недовольного капитана или компания психа-садиста, вооруженного медицинским оборудованием?! – на последних словах он сорвался на крик. 

Отдышался, сглотнул и добавил: 

– И кстати, быть прикованным к кровати против моей воли не входит в пятерку моих любимых вещей. К твоему сведению. 

– Ага. 

– И все мы здесь сегодня собрались, потому что ты, как врач, наплевал на клятву Гиппократа. 

– Я генетик. 

– И ты не станешь помогать мне, когда мне станет хуже? 

Гилберт молчал. Собственно, звучало как ответ. 

Эйфель заговорил, на ходу начиная осознавать, до какой степени все не радужно: 

– То есть… я умру в какой-то момент? – И ты не станешь ничего делать?

– Мы все умрем в какой-то момент, офицер Эйфель. 

– Очень, блин, смешно. 

***  
– Верни её, – сказал он тихо. 

Это было первое, что он сказал Доку вслух за долгое, долгое время.

– Кого? 

Эйфель зло выдохнул, а потом взял себя в руки. 

– Я знаю о двух людях, которых ты убил. И… – он остановился, – одного из них ты не можешь вернуть ни при каких обстоятельствах, но Гера! Ты можешь вернуть Геру, правильно?

– Нет. 

– Не можешь или не станешь?

– Я не буду углубляться в детали, Эйфель. 

– Может, тебе стоит. Может есть какой-то способ починить ее, какие-нибудь бекапы? Должно же было что-то…

– Вы должны быть в покое. 

Эйфель закивал с энтузиазмом: 

– А то ты опять вколешь мне что-нибудь, что плохо повлияет на данные, я помню, помню, и мне очень грустно. Ты убивал людей дома? Или только тут начал? Наверное, начал еще дома, потому что теперь для тебя это так просто… 

Гилберт наклонился, взял его лицо ладонями, проверил зрачки. Скривил рот, как будто задумался о чем-то, что ему не понравилось.

– Что? – спросил Эйфель насторожено. 

Эйфель инстинктивно потянулся назад, но док поймал его лицо руками и сжал, так что его короткие ногти впились в кожу. Крепко прижался к его рту своими крепко сжатыми губами, сухими и тонкими. Это продолжалось несколько долгих секунд, а потом Док просто его отпустил, 

– Что это должно было быть, док? – Что за недоразумение?

Док сосредоточено смотрел под край койки и медленно шёл яркими, некрасиво-красными пятнами. Потом поджал губы. Потом фыркнул. 

– Вам нужен покой. Спите.

Ага.

– Если ты не умеешь целоваться и у тебя на этой почве вылезли какие-то комплексы, которые толкнули тебя на дорожку криминала, я тебя психоанализировать не буду. 

– Я умею целоваться, Эйфель!

– Да? Потому что как-то не похоже. 

Док что-то пробормотал.

– Что? Ещё раз.

– У меня были дела получше.

– Что?

– У меня были дела получше, чем учиться целоваться.

Они молчали пару секунд.

Эйфель:

– Ну это просто грустно. 

– Ради бога, поберегите свои сожаления.

Эйфель засмеялся и смеялся, пока из глаз и из носа не потекло:

– Я не могу, господи. 

– Идите к чертям собачим, Эйфель. – Он был красный. Ярко-красный, с красным пятном, уходящим от горла к груди. 

– Я бы с радостью, если бы не это вот, – Эйфель демонстративно позвенел браслетами. – Не боишься заразиться, Док? 

– Децима не передается воздушно-капельным путем. И у вас рту пока нет трещин, которые кровоточили бы. Так что нет, Эйфель, не боюсь.

Пауза.

– Точно. Пока что нет, – сказал он саркастично. 

– Да, пока что, – ответил Гилберт совершенно серьезно.

– Что, через неделю буду уже не годен для таких вещей?

Гилберт сказал, не поднимая головы от ящика с инструментами:

– Через неделю вы даже ходить не сможете.

***  
Эйфель сцапал его одной рукой, как получилось, прижал к себе вжался носом в пуговицы на халате – было не очень удобно. И все-таки. Сердце с шумом колотилось у него в висках. Неудобный и жесткий на ощупь Док был теплым, как будто и правда живой. Странно, да?

– Вы не можете держать руки при себе, Эйфель? 

Эйфель заставил себя улыбнуться и прижался щекой к его животу. Дыши. Дыши. 

– Разве ты не этого хотел? Немного шалостей напоследок? 

– Я не хотел, чтобы вы шарили у меня по карманам, офицер Эйфель. 

Его сердце пропустило удар, честно говоря. 

Гилберт выпутался из его половинчатого объятия – не трудно было, Эйфелева рука легко ослабла – демонстративно обыскал карманы и выудил из кармана халата обычную крестовую отвертку. Да, Эйфелеву прелесть. 

– Я постоянно забываю, что вы самую малость умнее, чем я о вас думаю. Немного. Просто этого недостаточно.

Эйфель не удостоил это комментарием. 

– Зачем вам отвертка, Эйфель?

Эйфель проговорил сквозь кашель:

– Я сделаю себе маникюр. А ты как думаешь, Док? Какие сценарии еще ты себе можешь представить? – Кашель давил изнутри, царапая горло. Ему пришлось прерваться, придерживая рут рукой, как будто его голова могла сама собой развалиться от особенно неприятного приступа. Эйфель вытер губы: – Что я буду ковыряться ею в зубах? Хорошая идея!..

Его вырвало Гилберту на ботинки, и Гилберт придержал его за плечо, но давая завалиться на бок и упасть с койки. По крайней мере, Эйфелю не придется за собой убирать. 

***  
Он все еще мог ходить через неделю, но чувствовал себя отвратительно. Казалось, вот-вот и получится выкашлять легкие, а вместе с ними на пол отправится очередной обед, который его организм отказался принимать. 

– Я правда тебя ненавижу, Док, – говорил Эйфель, когда он только то и мог делать, что лежать на боку на лабораторной койке. – Можешь, по крайней мере их снять? – он слабо дернул рукой в браслете.

– Хорошая попытка. 

– Я серьезно.

Гилберт не стал ему отвечать. 

– Или что, прогноз настолько неутешительный? Мой прекрасный сильный организм, несмотря ни на что, побеждает твою заразу?

– Не совсем. 

– Не может быть, – сказал Эйфель с иронией. – Просто поверить не могу.

– Учитывая вашу долгую историю зависимостей… 

– Значит, в моем файле указана даже «моя долгая история зависимостей»?

Гилберт не стал реагировать на этот комментарий, он произнес задумчиво: 

– Учитывая вашу долгую историю зависимостей, я удивлен, что ваш организм всё еще вообще пытается сопротивляться, – он почесал подборок. 

– Кстати, о моей долгой истории зависимостей. Можешь захватить мои сигареты из радиорубки? Я… хотел бы их обратно. 

– Вы не можете их курить. 

– Я знаю! Я просто хотел бы, чтобы они у меня были. Хочу держать их во рту и радоваться. 

Гилберт не ответил. 

– Пожалуйста?

– Не отвлекайте меня, Эйфель, это очень важно. 

– Я сказал «пожалуйста», нет? 

Гилберт грохнул папкой с документами по столу. 

– Думаешь, если попросишь вежливо, я дам тебе всё, чего ты хочешь? Пожалуйста, сними наручники – конечно, офицер Эйфель, позвольте мне снять с вас наручники и дать возможность шататься по станции, выдумывая новые глупые способы саботировать мою миссию. «Пожалуйста, отпустите меня» – конечно, почему бы и нет? Можете идти, офицер Эйфель. Пожалуйста, дайте мне отвертку, чтобы я мог сломать наручники. Вот, пожалуйста, спасибо!

Эйфель начал говорить, медленно, цедя сквозь зубы, со все нарастающей яростью:

– Я всего лишь попросил сигарет, которые не могу даже выкурить. И я попросил их у человека, который меня заразил космическим спидораком и прямо сейчас наблюдает, как я медленно умираю. 

Он тяжело вдохнул воздух носом: 

– О, и еще он убил моего друга и моего раздражающего капитана, но капитан не была и вполовину плоха так, как он. Мне кажется, я могу попросить о чем-то насто-о-о-олько неважном, как сигареты. Которые я даже не могу выкурить!.. У меня нет чертовой зажигалки, я их даже не подожгу! У меня руки заняты тем, что они связаны! 

Гилберт наблюдал за ним. Так долго, что Эйфель уже думал, что он не ответит. Он очевидно взял себя в руки. 

– Сейчас я проверю ваше горло, офицер Эйфель. Так что, пожалуйста, прекратите разговаривать. 

Когда Док закончил ковыряться у него во рту (на этот раз не языком) и отошел, продезинфицировал руки, Эйфель, не отрывая от него взгляда, проговорил: 

– Знаешь, хоть бы там что, а я люблю приквелы. 

Гилберт молчал. Кажется, у него напряглась спина, но, может, показалось. 

– Нет, правда. Даже когда они вбросили в уравнение мидихлорианы, которых у Йоды завались, а у Энакина еще больше – мне кажется, мы коллективно преувеличили недостатки этого фильма. Всей трилогии. В смысле, ты видел, костюмы в приквельной трилогии? 

– Эйфель, я ничего не видел. 

– Они выглядят отлично! Правда, возникает вопрос, как Оби-Ван собирался скрываться, пока ходил в типично джедайских робах по Татуину но, может, он решил опираться на то, что люди быстро забывают? Мода меняется, джедаев выкосили, может, он решил, что его все будут принимать за чокнутого старика, который косплеит джедая, но сам не джедай, и спишут все на его врожденную экстравагантность. 

– Можешь ты замолчать хоть на минуту? – у Дока в голосе было такое искреннее отчаяние, что Эйфелю вдруг стало легко и спокойно на целых пару секунд. Он покачался на волне этого чувства, а потом оно рассеялось. 

– Я расширяю твой поп-культурный кругозор. – на его взгляд Гилберт отвечать не стал. – Я тут вообще-то умираю, мне можно. Напоследок.

Если бы можно было еще что выудить из этого бездонного колодца напоследок. 

– Ты-то не хочешь выполнять мое последнее желание. Это, между прочим останется на твоей совести. – Он попытался изобразить ленивое безразличие, кое-как заложив обе руки за голову. – И убийства, и отказ в помощи лежащему в сторону смерти – и в следующий раз, ради бога, перед тем как целовать человека, по крайней мере, предложи ему сначала вы…

Лязгнуло. Эйфель подхватился и попятился, понял, что наручники ужалили запястье, так, как будто это была отдаленная, даже не его мысль. 

– Да можешь ты, наконец-то замолчать?!

Гилберт не был красным, он, если уж на то пошло, казался зеленее, чем обычно. Щетина на небритом подбородке топорщилась, зрачки где-то потерялись у него в радужке и если он хоть немного сильнее сожмет пад с заметками, то переломи…

– Ты думаешь, я не хотел бы отдать тебе эти ебучие сигареты? Или не купил бы тебе алкоголя и не был бы рад увести тебя домой?

Он приоткрыл губы, и док огрызнулся на ходу:

– Закройте рот, офицер Эйфель. Я был бы рад не быть подконтрольным корпорации, преследующей свои собственные цели. Я был бы рад вернуть людей из предыдущих миссий. Я был бы рад вернуть себе свою страну, свой дом и свою семью, но это бессмысленное мысленное упражнение, и мои желания ничего не меняют. Есть вещи, которых у меня не будет. И я не могу позволить вам поставить под угрозу мою работу. А это – моя работа!

Они смотрели друг на друга, Док наконец-то понемногу становился бордовым, а потом Эйфель попытался осмыслить то, что услышал:

– Подожди, предыдущие миссии? В смысле, предыдущие миссии?!

Гилберт застонал – он шел пятнами. Потом стянул очки и поелозил их в пальцах:

– Это не имеет значения. 

Еще как имеет!

– Еще как имеет! – наконец-то у него были силы хоть о чем-то думать. 

– Ты можешь мне всё рассказать. Считай, что я – герой, а ты второсортный суперзлодей, и ты меня поймал. Я готов, можешь моноложить. – Эйфель кивнул на окольцованное запястье: – К тому же у меня есть всё время мира.

Гилберт посмотрел ему в глаза и сказал:

– У тебя правда его нет. 

***  
Он не дал себе секунды подумать и потянулся рукой сразу же. Черт, он бы ни за что не поверил, что Док вот так просто, от сердца отрывая, купится, предложит, принесет!

– Не стоило – и всё-таки, это очень мило с твоей стороны, – он быстро сжал в ладони мятую картонную пачку, открыл, не глядя, вынул одну сигарету и вложил между губ. Сжал коробок, может быть, слишком сильно. – Нет, нет, я не собираюсь их тебе отдавать, Док, не смотри на меня так. 

Они помолчали. Он правда хотел бы ее зажечь вот прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, но пару минут даже этого было достаточно. У него, кажется, ладони взмокли. Интересно, реально ли вытащить руку из браслета, если она будет мокрая от пота? 

– Может быть, это справедливо, – сказал Эйфель негромко, – это все. 

Гилберт смотрел на него странно. 

– Можешь выключить свет, пожалуйста? Я тут пытаюсь спать и не хочу проснуться завтра с головной болью. Я не Мэтт Мёрдок пока что, если конечно, твой крохотный милый вирус не превратит меня в слепого виджиланте.

Гилберт посмотрел на него, так же недовольно, моргнул, а в следующую секунду неожиданно наклонился вперед, поймал рукой его лицо, дотронулся губами до чужих сухих губ, легко провел по нижней губе языком. 

Эйфель дернул рукой, той, которой был прикован к койке – звякнули наручники – а потом толкнул Гилберта кулаком в грудь – неловко, под углом, но всё равно довольно красноречиво – и Гилберт отступил. 

Сигарета осталась валяться у Гилберта под ботинками. 

– Я не нанимался тебя учить. 

Гилберт что-то пробормотал. 

– Еще раз?

– Я знаю. 

Эйфель закивал, может, немного слишком жизнерадостно: 

– Но так-то, конечно, справедливо, если уже используешь тело для своих нужд, почему бы не идти до конца.  
А когда я умру, ты, наверное, сделаешь из меня мыло. 

– Я вероятнее вас препарирую. 

– И заспиртуешь? – улыбаться было больно, кожа в уголках рта потрескалась и зудела. – Когда я косплеил Канеду, я не думал, что из меня когда-нибудь сделают трехкопеечного Акиру. 

Он рассмеялся, чувствуя, как глаза жжет от навернувшихся слез: 

– У меня даже никаких крутых суперспособностей не появилось! Что дальше, скажешь, что от радиации люди просто мучительно умирают? – он не мог перестать смеяться. Со стороны все равно было больше похоже на скулеж. 

Гилберт неловко нависал над ним и не двигался. Сидеть в майке и форменных штанах и смотреть сверху вниз, на свое тощее, пугающе-костлявое тело было почти физически больно.

***  
– Я не могу устоять на ногах – сказал Эйфель, потирая запястье. Рука, которую он пытался вывернуть из браслета, покраснела и опухла. Все-таки не смог сломать, даже если от этого зависела его жизнь. Глупое тело, так сильно не хочет умирать, что не понимает, когда нужно чем-то жертвовать. Целостностью пальцев, например. – Я пытался. 

– Я слышал.

– Ты был прав, когда не хотел отдавать мне сигареты, хорошая интуиция. 

Док не ответил. Он смотрел почти обеспокоенно, лысый мудак. 

– И всё-таки. Ты отчасти был прав, я действительно больше не могу устоять на ногах, так что это, наверное, уже не имеет значения. Моя маленькая диверсия закончилась, не начавшись. 

Док молчал, удерживая его и не давая упасть.  
– Я бы забаррикадировал эту дверь, так, что ты не мог бы войти – какое-то время – пока я не придумал бы что-нибудь. Уж я бы нашел способ зажечь сигарету. Но я, блядь, не могу стоять на ногах, так что, думаю, баррикады не будет. – Он поднял голову, пытаясь встретиться с Доком глазами: – Ты, сумасшедшая дрянь, Энни Уилкс, и я видимо действительно не смогу выбраться. 

А потом Эйфель не смог не улыбнуться: 

– Ты смотри, кто теперь моноложит и выкладывает на стол свои карты? 

***  
Он лежал на боку. В наручниках уже не было никакого смысла. 

– Сколько людей ты убил? 

– Я же не спрашиваю вас о вашей дочери, офицер Эйфель. 

– Хочешь поговорить о моей дочери?

Молчание. Потом:

– Нет. 

– Зря, она отличный ребенок, – он попытался устроиться поудобнее, а потом спросил очень серьезно: – Сколько было миссий?

– У меня – три. И я не ваш психотерапевт, Эйфель. 

– Да, ты просто меня убиваешь. Немного не вяжется с клятвой Гиппократа. 

Док что-то пробормотал. 

– Что-что? – хрипло переспросил Эйфель, не пряча улыбку. 

– Все еще генетик. 

– Вас не заставляют принести генетическую клятву, что вы будете добры к существам с генами? Если бы я был главным генетиком, я лично заставлял бы. 

Док не улыбнулся, но и ладно. Лично он считал, что это была очень неплохая шутка. 

– Или, например…

– Малое транспортное судно замечено и приближается к станции, – голос из динамиков его перебил. 

– Псевдо-Гера на связи, – вяло прокомментировал Эйфель, не поднимая щеки от подушки. 

– Тихо. – Гилберт забрал голову, как встревоженная собака – «Гере»: – Сканируй на наличие жизненных форм. 

– Сканирую. 

Может, когда сознание пытается ускользнуть, ты не очень хорошо читаешь обстановку, но это что, внезапное напряжение? Потому что что-то летит к ним? Что может к ним лететь, они же за восемь световых лет от земли? Или семь? Или…

– Зафиксирована одна жизненная форма. 

Глаза слипались. Док судя по звукам, ввел код доступа, прокашлялся и сказал в микрофон: 

– U.S.S. Гефест – неизвестному судну: назовитесь. – даже не прошел на мостик. 

Незнакомый женский голос в динамиках звучал тревожно: 

– Кто-нибудь слышит меня? Это капитан Лавлейс, кто-нибудь меня слышит?

Эйфель закрыл глаза и смеялся, пока не начал задыхаться от кашля.


End file.
